What If
by xxotakuxxmindfreak
Summary: what if the Potter's never died? and it was Neville's parents instead? What if the Potter's raised Neville and Harry like twin brothers?
1. Chapter 1

Lily lay down her year old son and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep." She commanded him softly. The baby almost instantly shut his eyes and was slowly falling to sleep.

Suddenly, the Nursery door burst open. "Lily!" James yelled, his face pale with fear.

"What is it James?" Lily asked.

"It…it's the Longbottom's…they've…. they've been killed, Lily. They're dead."

Lily closed her eyes to suppress her tears.

"Lily?" James said softly, "Are you okay, babe?"

"H…how did they die?" Lily asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"You-Know-Who." James whispered.

"What about their son? What about Neville?"

"I dunno. I'm writing Dumbledore offering for us to raise him."

"He's got a grandmother, James." Lily told him

"Not anymore." James informed her

"What?"

"She was killed as well."

"No…" Lily said, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Lily…Lily…it's alright. There's no need to cry honey." James said, pulling Lily into a hug, "He won't get us. I promise."

"Look!" Lily said, a few moments later, sitting on the couch in the living room. She was pointing at an owl flying into the house.

"Must be from Dumbledore." James said, taking the note from the owl. Lily looked over James' shoulder and read the note as well.

Dear James (and Lily),

I'm pleased to hear that you would be willing to raise Mr. And Mrs. Longbottom's son. As it is, I may need you to. The boy has no family remaining. You-Know-Who has gotten them all…everyone of them.

I will be bringing Neville to your house tomorrow. Please have everything ready for him by then. Just to point out that Neville has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

Professor Albus Dumbledore

"He's bringing the baby tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"That's what the note said, Love." James replied.

Lily sighed and walked into the Nursery, waved her wand and conjured up another crib for Neville. Harry stirred in his sleep.


	2. Talk With Dumbledore

Early the next morning, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." James mumbled, half sleepwalking towards the door in nothing but his boxers and a pair of slippers. He opened the door and his face turned bright red.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said briskly, holding a lump of blankets in his arms…apparently this was Neville.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore." James said, attempting to cover himself up with a small blanket of Harry's.

"No need for all this 'Professor' nonsense!" Dumbledore said happily, "Please, call me Albus…you are not in Hogwarts anymore, Mr. Potter."

"Sorry, Albus." James said.

"Hello Professor!" Lily said, appearing next to James holding Harry in her arms.

"Ah, Lily! Good morning! I hope I did not wake your son here." Dumbledore said softly.

"No sir." Lily said happily, obviously thanking Merlin that Harry wasn't awake yet.

"Wonderful!" he said.

James clapped his hands together and said,

"Well…I'd better go make myself decent… so then Pro- I mean Albus and us can discuss the matters at hand."

"Very well." Dumbledore said smiling, "I do suppose you are going invite me in. It would be quite rude of you to make such an old man and such a young child to remain outside."

Lily smiled and whispered,

"Come on in, Professor."

"As I said to James, Lily." Dumbledore began, "Please call me Albus... as you are no longer in Hogwarts."

"Of course, sir." Lily said.

A few moments later, James appeared in the Living Room, fully dressed and ready to talk to Dumbledore.

"So, is it true?" Lily asked, "Frank and Alice are dead?"

"Yes, dear Lily. I am afraid it is true."

" And it was You-Know-Who that did it, right?" James asked.

"Yes."

"And Neville's grandmother…" Lily began.

"She is dead. All of his family, dead."

"How terrible!" Lily cried softly, since Harry was still asleep.

"Yes, Lily. It is very terrible indeed. And see here, this is the scar I was telling you about." Dumbledore said, pointing to the lightning bolt shaped scar on Neville's forehead.

"Oh, wow." James said.

"Does that mean… he…" Lily stammered.

"Yes Lily. He is the Boy Who Lived."


	3. Visit from Sirius

Three Months Later… 

James leaned over Neville's crib and sighed. Having boys was tough work. He thought it would've been a hell of a lot easier, and just a tad more fun. Maybe when they were older. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door.

_Who would be here so late_? He wondered. Suddenly, his mind turned to the worst. So, he told Lily to go into the Nursery and watch the boys while he bravely opened the door. (His wand was ready for him to attack their late night visitor if needed.) As he opened the door fully, it revealed his best friend, Sirius Black.

"Padfoot? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm just visiting my best friends and my godchild." He said simply.

"Okay…" James said. Then, he grunted because Sirius had attacked him with a hug.

"Do you boys need a moment…_alone_?" Lily asked, her arms crossed and lips forming an evil smirk.

"Lily… hi!" Sirius said, immediately letting James out of the hug.

"_Shush…!_" she hissed, "Or you'll wake the boys."

"Boys?" Sirius asked, "As in plural?"

"Yeah." James said simply.

"And you didn't tell me about this because… Lily had an affair?"

"No." James said

"Hmmm…" Sirius pondered, "You adopted him?"

"No." Lily said

"A homeless lady asked you to raise her son until she got more money?"

"No." replied James

"Uh…someone died."

"Yes!" both Lily and James said at the same time.

"Ah! Lily, did your sister finally die?"

"Sadly, no." Lily said, looking at her feet, blushing.

"Then _who_?"

"The Longbottom's." James whispered.

"Oh… Frank and Alice?"

"Duh." James said, hitting Sirius on the forehead.

Sirius rubbed his forehead and whined,

"Hey…that hurt Prongs!"

"Don't be such a wuss, Padfoot!"

"_Excuse me_? Who wasn't at the Shrieking Shack with Moony the last _three _nights?"

"Oh, right! The full moon! Crap!"

"Yes, James… Crap is right. And let me say, he was quite a monster!"

"Of course he was!"

They had hardly realized that Lily had left and was now asleep on her bed. That morning, James asked Sirius to help change the boys' diapers.

"Ewww!!" he yelled as he took off Harry's, "Baby poo _and _baby pee!"


	4. An Unwelcomed Visit

Two years later… 

"Come on, Harry!" James said, extending his hand beside him for his son to grab. Lily was out shopping with Neville so he and Harry had a few hours together. "I'm going to introduce you to Quidditch."

"Qui-itch?" Harry asked.

"No. Quidditch."

"Qui-itch!" Harry yelled, getting frustrated.

"Qui-itch." James said calmly

"Qui-itch." Harry said, clapping his hands

"_Fine_." James sighed, "Qui-itch."

"YAY!!" Harry yelled, clapping his hands. James sighed and dropped Harry on the couch, then sat down next to him, grabbing the remote to watch Quidditch.

"NO!" Harry yelled, "Bahney!"

"Oh, God…no!" James cried.

"YESH!" Harry screamed, throwing his head onto the couch cushion, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Sheesh, kid!" James said softly, turning the TV to Barney.

"YAY!!" Harry giggled.

Sometime later, Lily came home.

"Lily!" James whined, "He made me watch Barney…_ten times…_the same episode!" Lily laughed and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder,

"It's going to be okay, James…I promise."

"Barney needs to die!!" James said in a raspy yell.

"Yes. I know." Lily said.

That night… 

_Knock knock knock! Ding-dong!_

"Who is it?" James asked the door.

"Moony."

"And Padfoot!" said two voices behind the door.

James flung the door open and said,

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Prongs." Remus said, "Sirius tells me you have _two _sons now."

"Did he now?" James asked, "Did he happen to tell you the circumstances?"

"No…he left that out." Remus said, staring at Sirius.

"What?" he asked loudly, helping himself to the sandwich on the table.

"So…what exactly _are _the circumstances?" Remus asked.

"It's Frank and Alice's son."

"Oh…alrighty then!" Remus said, sitting down on the couch.

"Who is it?" came a voice from the bedroom, apparently Lily.

"Remus and Sirius." James replied.

"Tell them to leave." Lily said.

"Aww…Lily! Come on!"

"Yeah! Lil' be nice!" Sirius yelled.

"They can only stay if they play with the boys." Lily said.

"Oh, _hell_ no!" Sirius said, bolting to the door.

"I'll be going then." Remus said calmly, following Sirius and shutting the door quietly behind him.


	5. Soliciters

Lily lay down her year old son and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep." She commanded him softly. The baby almost instantly shut his eyes and was slowly falling to sleep.

Suddenly, the Nursery door burst open. "Lily!" James yelled, his face pale with fear.

"What is it James?" Lily asked.

"It…it's the Longbottom's…they've…. they've been killed, Lily. They're dead."

Lily closed her eyes to suppress her tears.

"Lily?" James said softly, "Are you okay, babe?"

"H…how did they die?" Lily asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"You-Know-Who." James whispered.

"What about their son? What about Neville?"

"I dunno. I'm writing Dumbledore offering for us to raise him."

"He's got a grandmother, James." Lily told him

"Not anymore." James informed her

"What?"

"She was killed as well."

"No…" Lily said, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Lily…Lily…it's alright. There's no need to cry honey." James said, pulling Lily into a hug, "He won't get us. I promise."

"Look!" Lily said, a few moments later, sitting on the couch in the living room. She was pointing at an owl flying into the house.

"Must be from Dumbledore." James said, taking the note from the owl. Lily looked over James' shoulder and read the note as well.

Dear James (and Lily),

I'm pleased to hear that you would be willing to raise Mr. And Mrs. Longbottom's son. As it is, I may need you to. The boy has no family remaining. You-Know-Who has gotten them all…everyone of them.

I will be bringing Neville to your house tomorrow. Please have everything ready for him by then. Just to point out that Neville has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

Professor Albus Dumbledore

"He's bringing the baby tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"That's what the note said, Love." James replied.

Lily sighed and walked into the Nursery, waved her wand and conjured up another crib for Neville. Harry stirred in his sleep.


End file.
